


Tied Up

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo has kept this secret from Grian for years.Whenever Mumbo would get home, whenever that might be, he would slip out of his suit, and slip into somthing more....comfortable.But, no one was suspicious. No one had any idea about this secret.But, sometimes, Grian can be to smart for his own good.
Relationships: Mumbo/Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely a test sort of thing, like, wanted to test.......stuff

Mumbo has kept this secret from Grian for years. 

Whenever Mumbo would get home, whenever that might be, he would slip out of his suit, and slip into somthing more....comfortable. 

But, no one was suspicious. No one had any idea about this secret. 

But, sometimes, Grian can be to smart for his own good. 

!!!!

Mumbo smiled as Grian jumps on the bed next to him, wearing nothing but Mumbos white shirt and a pair of boxers. Mumbo laughed when Grian began to cuddle into Mumbo bare chest, and wrapped his arms around the smallers waist. 

Grian smiled and hid his face in Mumbos neck. "Hmmm, you smell good..." Grian sighed. "And your warm..."

Mumbo laughed, running his hand down Grians back. "I mean, I had a shower so..." Mumbos kissed the top of his boyfriends head. "It could be that"

Grian giggled, pulling back to look up at Mumbo, running his hands through Mumbos still damp hair. "Maybe..." Grian suddenly sat up. "Oh! I left somthing here the last time I came over" 

Mumbo smiled. "You can have a look for it, I dont mind..." 

Grian grinned, and kissed Mumbos cheek. "Thanks" 

Mumbo watched fondly as Grian jumped up from the bed and ran over to Mumbos 'storage system'. As Grian began to rummage though Mumbos chest, the taller male watched as as he jumped up and down, standing on his toes to reach the higher chests. 

As Grian reached the highest chest, he had to stand on a lower one to reach it, his hand brushed against somthing.....rough? Grian frowned and grabbed the object, pulling it up to eye level. Grians eyes widened.

Rope. 

To anyone else, it wouldn't be strange. Maybe it was just a lead, one Mumbo got from a wandering trader. 

But, no.

It was a dark red colour, the material was slightly softer then the rough rope that is available. Grian turned to look at Mumbo was was led on the bed, stretched out on his back and completely relaxed. Grian smiled and carefully placed the rope back in the chest.

No point in bringing that up right now, right?

!!!!

After about 3 weeks of research, Grian finally felt like he could speak to Mumbo. 

He had watched videos about this. Read books (which was very awkward to buy from Keraliss book store) so now, as he flew over to his Boyfriends base, he felt nervousness set in.

He knew the basics of 'Bondage' how to tie the knots and was was the most comfortable position to tie someone but.....

What if Mumbo didn't want to? 

Grian sighed, if that was the case he would not bring it up again. 

As Grian walked into Mumbos base, he smiled when his boyfriend jumped over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Hey Gri" Mumbo wrapped his arms around Griand waist. "Good afternoon" 

Grian laughed, his nervousness calming down slightly. "Good afternoon? Very formal baby.." Grian smiled up at him. "Can we have a nap?" 

Mumbo raised a brow. "Really? It's still kind of early..." Mumbos breathing hitched when Grians hands suddenly slipped under his shirt, his nails scraping against his back. Mumbo swallowed and looked down to see Grians smirking face. 

"Please?" Grians voice held fake innocents. 

Mumbo groaned. "Okay, we uh...we can..." 

When Grian pushes Mumbo back against the bed, he cant help the grin on his face as he watched Mumbo face flushed bright red. Grian smiled softly and pulled off his jumper, biting his lip. 

"Mumbo, is it okay if I get somthing from your chests?" 

Mumbo frowned "Of course...."

Grian smiled and turned to the wall for chests, quickly reaching in and pulling out the thing he was looking for. He held it in his hands and turned around to look at his boyfriend, rope in hand. 

Mumbo froze. 

Grian smiled and walked over to Mumbo, holding the rope in his hands. "So...." Grian grinned. "What with the rope?" 

Mumbo shifted in his seat, his face flushed and heart beating rapidly in his chest. "I-its uh..." Mumbo closed his eyes. "H-how did you?...."

Grian smiled softly, slipping to sit on Mumbos lap, placing the rope next to them. "I was looking through your stuff a few weeks ago and saw it" Grian kissed the side of Mumbos forehead. "You really should find a better place to hide stuff...." 

Mumbo laughed quietly. "Uh, yeah" Mumbo glanced at the rope. "W-what are you...gonna do?" 

Grian bit his lip, reaching down to start undoing Mumbos shirt. "I..." He slipped off his suit jacket. "Want to...." He more or less ripped of Mumbos shirt, making the other gasp. "Tie..." He lent forword so there lips were brushing. "You up.." 

Mumbo swallowed roughly. 

"Okay, okay. Yeah, that's....good" 

Grian smiled, grabbing the rope. "Have you got a safe word?" Mumbo shifted.

"Yeah, Uh, Red" Grian smiled at that. 

"Sit on you knees on the bed, ok baby?" Grian watched as Mumbo shifted to the middle of the bed, sitting on his knees. Grian giggled and grabbed his hands and placed him behind his back, gripping his elbows. Grian then wrapped the rope around them, then grabbing one lose end, wrapped it around his waist.

Grian smiled down Mumbo, taking in his flushed face and the slight bulge in his trousers. The smaller reached down and grabbed the top of Mumbos trousers, undoing them and pulling them down. Grian smiled at the way Mumbo was straining against his boxers, running his fingers over the outline. 

Mumbo hissed at that, arching his back and relishing in the way the rope rubbed against his skin. Mumbo moaned suddenly when Grians hand reached into his boxers and cupped his hardness. His eyes slipped closed and he panted, his whole body shaking. 

Grian grinned and began to kiss Mumbos neck, scraping his teeth over the pale skin. Grians hands slipped up to rub over Mumbos thigh, smiling and the moan he got in response. "So good...." Grian pulled back to see his boyfriends face, grinning at the blissed out expression on Mumbos face. 

Grian undone his own trousers and pulled them off, slipping out of his boxers at the Somali time. He pulled Mumbo out of his boxers, shivering when he saw Mumbos dick standing erect and dripping. 

Mumbo swallowed roughly as Grian hand wrapped around him, his finger running over the head and making Mumbo shudder. Grian smiled and moved to straddle Mumbo spread knees, reaching underneath to grab Mumbos cock, placing it against his entrance. Grian suddenly grinned. 

"Beg" 

Mumbo sighed shakily. "P-please?" Mumbo moaned when Grians hands tangled in Mumbks hair and pulled, sending hot shocks of pleasure to run down his spine. "Ah! S-shit..." 

Grians voice dropped to a growl. "Better then that baby"

Mumbo bit his lip. "O-okay, uh...." Mumbo closed his eyes. "Please, I-I want to uh..F-fu- I uh..." Mumbo opened his eyes, and stared at the man in his lap, love and affection shining in both of there eyes. 

"I, I want to- to fuck...you" Mumbo groaned. "P-please? Can I-I f-fuck you? I need t-to, please?" 

Grian whined. "Y-yes baby" Then he was sitting back on Mumbo and taking him right to the bace. Grian moaned at the stretch, his body beginning to shake and his own cock hard against his stomach. 

Mumbo groaned and lent forword to bury his face in Grians neck, his thighs and arms tence. Mumbo growled when Grian began to move on Mumbos lap, his body clenching around Mumbos cock with every thrust.

Grian panted and gripped onto Mumbos shoulders, his hips now moving at a almost rabid pace. Grian suddenly shouted when then angle ment his prostate was hit head on, sending shocks through his body. 

Mumbo whined, his eyes unfocused and mouth agape. Mumbo panted as Grian moved, then gasped when he felt his stomach start to burn. "G-Gri!-" then Mumbos whold body was tence, his eyes snapping wide open and cock throbbing, then cum was filing Grian. 

Grian laughed breathlessly. "W-wow, already?" Grian whined, an arm reached out to grab Mumbos tied arms, pulling at them slightly. "F-FUCK!" Grians back arched, his cock letting out a spurt of cum, his hands tight on Mumbos body. 

Mumbo panted and kissed Grians shoulder. 

"Y-you did good Gri.."

Grian smiled tiredly, before standing and pulling himself of Mumbos lap, whining at the feel of Mumbo slipling out of him. Grian smiled, starting to undo the ties around Mumbos arms and waist.

Mumbo chuckled and pulled his, now free, arms to his front and wrapping his arms around Grains waist. "Thank you Gri...." Mumbo suddenly grinned and pulled Grian onto his chest, falling back on the pillows. 

Grian laughed and cuddled into Mumbos chest, gently rubbing Mumbos arms. "They weren't to tigh were they?" Grian watched as Mumbo smiled down at him, kissing the other male. 

"No, Gri" Mumbo said quietly. "They were fine" 

Grian smiled, wrapping his arms around Mumbos neck, kissing his boyfriend. "I love you, Mumbo.."

Mumbos smiled widely, resting his forehead against Grians. 

"I love you too, Grian" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed??  
> (Not....To proud of this tbh)   
> Sorry for any mistakes in the writing!!!


End file.
